


I'll love you for a hundred years, and then more

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happily Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kuroo thinks Daichi would like them, even if Daichi has never expressed a particular fondness for roses. Or, he wouldhaveto like them because Kuroo has already purchased an entire armful of them, an entire army of red roses, a hundred buds strong.For Kurodai VDay Anthology 2018





	I'll love you for a hundred years, and then more

Kuroo thinks Daichi would like them, even if Daichi has never expressed a particular fondness for roses. Or, he would _have_ to like them because Kuroo has already purchased an entire armful of them, an entire army of red roses, a hundred buds strong. In retrospect, Kuroo contemplates as the deliveryman hands the bouquet over to him, he might have overreacted.

The scent is overpowering, all up in Kuroo's face as he walks back into their apartment with the bouquet, looking around him as he tries to figure out where to stash them until Daichi comes back in the evening. It is Valentine's Day and while that means at least a month of heavy chocolate-and-hearts advertising campaigns all over town, it doesn't mean that it is a holiday. Daichi still had to peel himself out of Kuroo's arms and trudge his way to work in the morning. They have plans for dinner over the weekend but today, as far as Daichi knows, is supposed to be a perfectly ordinary day.

But not if Kuroo can help it.

Kuroo had planned this weeks in advance, making sure he had submitted all his reports and cleared all his meetings so that he could free up his schedule for today. He went to the market for groceries after Daichi left, the roses are here, and Kuroo has a set of candles he had bought during Christmas that would do very nicely for the centrepiece of a candlelit dinner.

All in all, it is going to be perfect.

Then the doorbell rings. Kuroo nearly drops the bouquet of roses before he catches himself. He isn't expecting anything else and Daichi hadn't told him to watch out for anything of his. Maybe the deliveryman had forgotten to hand over something to him?

Roses in hand, Kuroo goes to answer the door. "Yes—"

Roses in hand, Daichi stands outside the door with a smile on his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tetsu— Oh."

Even without having to count, Kuroo knows that there are a hundred roses in the beautiful bouquet spilling from Daichi's arms. After all, he knows firsthand what a hundred roses look like. Daichi's gaze drops to the explosion of red in Kuroo's arms, his face flushing almost as red as the roses as realisation dawns on him.

Heat floods Kuroo's face—so that is another area that they are matching in now—and with nothing else left to do, Kuroo holds his bouquet out to his beloved. "Happy Valentine's Day, Daichi?"

Daichi's lips twist and Kuroo feels the same emotion bubble up in his throat and then they are both bursting out into laughter, shoulders shaking and scattering the threshold with loose petals.

"I can't believe that you—"

"I thought I would _surprise_ you—"

"Why are you even home now?" Kuroo asks as he takes Daichi's hand in his and tugs him into their apartment before the neighbours come out to stare.

"Our boss is a romantic," Daichi explains wryly, letting Kuroo pull him in and shut the door behind him. "She said that if we had any surprises planned for our significant others, we should get our asses to it instead of hanging around the office today."

Kuroo smirks. "So you used your beloved husband as an excuse to get off work early today?"

"I might have," Daichi replies teasingly. "It sure is convenient to have a husband."

"Well, it isn't for me. Having my husband around now only ruins all the surprises I've planned for him."

"The roses aren't the only surprise?"

"Not even close."

"Let me guess, a candlelit dinner?" Daichi grins at the look on Kuroo's face. "You're such a romantic, Tetsu, it's not even a surprise anymore." Daichi's eyes crinkle as he cups Kuroo's jaw with his free hand and leans in to peck him on the cheek. "Not that I'm complaining."

The mass of roses between them rustle and protest at their proximity and Kuroo glances down at them absently, distracted by Daichi's lips. "These are still for you, you know."

"And these are for you." Daichi shifts the bouquet in his arms. "I'm not keeping two hundred roses for myself."

"Do we even have vases for all of these?" Kuroo wonders suddenly.

"You mean you bought me roses without knowing if we had vases at home?" Daichi raises an eyebrow at him.

"Do _you_ know if we have vases at home?"

"...I'll go look for some." Daichi pushes his bouquet into Kuroo's already laden arms and starts to take his shoes off.

"And I'll go get dinner ready." Kuroo makes for the kitchen with two armfuls of roses, raising his voice to complain, "Honestly, the candlelit dinner and roses thing was supposed to be a surprise. If I'd know that you'd come home early and ruin it all, I'd have ordered takeout instead."

"That was supposed to be my surprise," Daichi says as he follows Kuroo into the kitchen to start his search for vases. "If you like, I'll stay out of the kitchen and pretend to be surprised when dinner is done."

"No way." Kuroo lays the roses down carefully on the surface of their dining table. "You're going to help me with this once you're done searching for the vases we may or may not have."

"There's still time to order takeout instead."

"And miss out on being romantic on Valentine's Day?" Kuroo snorts and grins in Daichi's direction. "You wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Traditionally, giving a hundred roses to someone you love signifies devotion and a love that will last for a hundred years.
> 
> Somehow, this fic ended up being a kind of spiritual successor to ["your hand in mine"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12961305).
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
